


Inbound 'til 2020

by thcmagician



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: AU/Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Normal High School, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Brothers America & Canada (Hetalia), Brothers Germany & Prussia (Hetalia), Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Eventual Romance, Everyone Is Gay, Exchange Student AU, Friends to Lovers, Hetalia, Hetalia Countries Using Human Names, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Set in 2019 or 2020 ish, Set in America, South Italy Being a Jerk (Hetalia), bro im an exchange student so hopefully this'll be accurate, no beta we die like men, not that big of a language barrier, slowburn-ish, south italy is lorenzo damnit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:15:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23176795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thcmagician/pseuds/thcmagician
Summary: While Grandpa Roma and Feliciano are thrilled to host an exchange student, Lorenzo isn't too pleased. Even worse, Lorenzo's been finding it hard to not like him.
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), South Italy/Spain (Hetalia)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	1. Going to the Airport for That Bastard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to pick up the exchange student from the airport, and Lorenzo is less than okay with it.

The sound of a shrill alarm breached the peaceful silence of the dark bedroom. Rolling over to turn the alarm off and glance at the glowing blue numbers on the clock, Lorenzo scowled. In his opinion, five in the morning was much, much too early to be waking up. However, it would take a while for him, his brother and their grandfather to get to the airport. Reluctantly, Lorenzo pulled himself out of his warm, soft, comfy bed.  
Walking across the room to turn on the lamp sitting on his dresser, it finally clicked in his mind. The reason why they had to go to the airport, that is. See, his grandfather had wished to host an exchange student. So naturally, he’d gone through with it, without consulting his eldest grandson. Lorenzo. Today, they were to pick up the student and welcome them to the oh-so-great America (which Lorenzo only hated slightly more than this situation). He understood why they left Italy, but why had they gone to the United States? It was a mystery he was afraid he wouldn’t be able to figure out. While tugging a clean shirt on, and doing up his belt, he heard several knocks resound on his door.  
“Lorenzo! Are you awake?” He heard his grandfather open the door as he asked, sounding tired.  
“Yeah, yeah, on my way.” Lorenzo rolled his eyes as he tugged on his socks.  
“Meet us in the kitchen when you’re ready.” The sound of footsteps leading down the stairs wafted in from his still-open door. Lorenzo took a second to just sit on his bed and breathe. He had to just sit and think. Hell, he didn’t even remember where this kid was coming from, but he had to open his home to him. All Lorenzo knew about the student was 1.) He’s from somewhere in Europe, 2.) He was a year older than Lorenzo, and 3.) The bedroom next to his own would be lent to the student for the year.  
“Y’know, if you keep making that face, it’ll get stuck that way!” A light, high voice called from the doorway.  
Looking up, Lorenzo saw his younger brother, Feliciano, hovering in the doorway. Lorenzo rolled his eyes, quickly spitting back, “I hope it fucking does, I want that bastard to know exactly how I feel about this invasion. Especially making me waking up at five in the fucking morning.”  
“It’s amazing we were approved to host when you act like this!” Feli said, more like an observation and less like a retort, before laughing slightly, “You need to brush your hair, Lorenzo, you look like a porcupine!”  
Lorenzo just grumbled a quiet ‘shut the fuck up’ as he went to enter the bathroom, down another door to the right of his bedroom. Feli just laughed again, and went downstairs. How the fuck is he in a good mood right now? Normally he’d be bitching about having to get up earlier than six-thirty, particularly in mid-August. Lorenzo thought, grabbing a brush and looking in the bathroom mirror. The white t-shirt contrasted greatly with his tan, olive skin, drawing his eyes to it. He glanced up to his hair and saw the bed-head he had earned the night before, seeing that, as much as he’d hate to admit it, Feli was right. Grabbing the brush, he began to tame his hair as the sun started to peek over the hills, casting the parts of the room where the shitty, dim light didn’t hit, in an oddly peaceful, dark blue light, coming from the small window between the sink and the shower. Once he’d finished, he brushed his teeth. While bending over the sink to brush and spit out the toothpaste, Grandpa Roma lurked in the doorway. Once Lorenzo had stood up, Roma chose to announce his presence.  
“Now, Lorenzo,” Roma walked over as Lorenzo turned around to look at him, “As much as we all love your attitude and colorful vocabulary, please just hold back today.” Lorenzo opened his mouth to argue but was silenced as Grandpa Roma put up his hand in a ‘stop’ gesture. “Just try and give him a chance. Just for today. That’s all I’ll ask of you.”  
Lorenzo couldn’t think of what to say, plus he really didn’t feel like arguing over something stupid, so he just nodded, still glowering.  
Once they were all ready, the sun had already risen over the hills and they were piling into Roma’s car. Roma driving, Lorenzo in shotgun and Feli in the back (“What?! I called the front seat Lorenzo!” “Eldest gets the front, regardless.”), and the left backseat and the trunk open and ready for their… host-brother? Lorenzo would rather not call him that, that’s weird. ‘The kid’ is much better, even if ‘the kid’ is older than he is.The drive to the airport would take quite a while, seeing as they lived in the middle of nowhere, New York, and the kid was flying in from Toronto. It’d take at least two hours. As they were pulling out of the driveway, Grandpa Roma called out, “Okay, make sure you have your passports! They’re going to check as we go over the border.” After touching the passport sitting in his pocket, he was satisfied. Feliciano started making little distressed noises, about to say he forgot his, when he found his and sighed dramatically.  
“I have mine!” Feli answered  
“Got mine too.” Lorenzo added, seeing their grandpa speed up, not having to worry about turning back around.  
“Off to Toronto we go then!”  
_______________

After nearly an hour, they reached the border. Pulling up to border control, they handed over their passports.  
“Who’s in the car with you?” The clearly unhappy customs officer asked.  
“My two grandsons.” Roma answered.  
“How long do you plan on staying?”  
“Just a few hours.”  
The officer nodded, then asked, “Purpose for entering Canada?”  
“To pick up an exchange student we’re hosting from the airport.”  
“Where’s the student from and how long will he be staying?” Said the officer, glancing at Lorenzo, who was not paying attention and certainly not listening, and straining to see Feliciano, but looking satisfied after a few seconds.  
“Spain, and for the next year.”  
“Last, anything in the car with you?”  
“No.” Roma shook his head, and was given the three passports back, handing them to Lorenzo, who put them in the glovebox. As they pulled away, Roma shouted, “Have a nice day!” Then rolled his window up. They were over the Peace Bridge, and were now in Canada, and it’d take another while to get to Toronto Pearson airport.  
Whipping out his phone, Lorenzo settled back down. He chose to just scroll through instagram, when he noticed he had a new follow request. He clicked on the profile, having it load slowly as fuck, eventually fully loading. His eyes shot to the name, which was just a turtle emoji. He then looked at the bio, which read as a Spanish flag emoji with an arrow pointing to an American flag emoji, then finally, a name. Antonio. Who the fuck is that? Lorenzo thought, he couldn’t ever recall meeting someone named that, which is odd, because Lorenzo doesn’t meet a lot of people, so he’d probably remember.  
Then it dawned on him. This must the stupid kid who’s staying with them. Lorenzo huffed and crossed his arms, putting his phone back into his front pocket without looking through Antonio’s posts. Like hell was he gonna accept that, who does this kid think he is?! Acting like they were friends, it was ridiculous.  
For the next while, they all just sat, quiet. Roma humming along with the radio, Feliciano doodling in a little sketchbook, and Lorenzo just sitting with his eyes closed, bracing himself for having to try and be nice for the day. He still was trying to do so as they pulled up to the airport, as they walked into the airport, with Feli holding a sign for this ‘Antonio’, as they stood waiting for him. All with an extremely characteristic scowl on his face.  
It took a little while of waiting through the hustle and bustle of the airport, as expected, but fortunately, not too long. Lorenzo stood there, tapping his foot. Not only do I have to open my house to this kid, but he has the nerve to make us wait? He thought, though logically knowing Antonio couldn’t control when the plane landed, he needed something else to be mad at him for. It had taken a fuck ton of inspections and interviews with the family to let Roma host, and really, Lorenzo only went along with it to make his grandfather and brother happy. He, however, had no obligation to please this exchange student. He doesn’t intend to please him, either. Yet, he knows he can’t make Antonio’s life hell, no matter how hard he wishes he could. For now, all he could do was make him feel very, very unwelcome.  
Finally, Roma had seen a teenager walking their way, who seemed to fit what he remembered Antonio looking like. Lorenzo promptly got a jab in the ribs, attempting to make him make his face look less grim, but all it did was increase the dirty look.  
It did get Lorenzo to look up. Finally, he saw what this Spanish bastard looked like. Short, curly brown hair, tan skin, green eyes, and he’s fucking smiling like an idiot. He trod closer, backpack on his shoulders and red suitcase trailing behind him.  
Once fully in front of the three, he said, in quite a thick accent, “You are the Vargas family?”  
And from the moment Lorenzo heard his voice, he knew he’d fucking hate his life this next year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo... hopefully this is accurate enough! I did tweak some things, but considering I'm going on exchange it should be okay! To be quite honest, I don't know how long this will be, but I'm just going to work on it while my school district is in quarantine lol  
> I do think it'll be fun to write Lorenzo, seeing as most of my family is quite similar to him (both fortunately and unfortunately haha that's on being italian) Anyway have fun w this!!  
> -Santo


	2. How to Try and Ignore an Overly-Friendly Spaniard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lorenzo's hope to make Antonio feel unwelcome and uncomfortable is noticed by Grandpa Roma, who decides he needs do to something about it. Now, Lorenzo has been condemned to spend a full day being nice to Antonio.

It had been a full week since they picked Antonio (or as Feli, who had taken an immediate liking to him, had begun to call him, Toni) up from the airport, and Lorenzo still had a solid resolve. Despite the bright, August morning calling him, he really didn’t want to get up and see that bastard. Unfortunately, just like last week, he didn’t have a choice. Today, August 24th, was their highschool’s ‘open house’, a.k.a., when students come in to get their schedules and lockers. This year would be Lorenzo’s third year at the school, being in grade 11, and Feliciano’s first, being in grade 9.  
And Antonio’s first, too.  
Lorenzo had almost forgotten he’d have to deal with him at school, too. At least Antonio wouldn’t be in his grade, being a year older than him. Pulling himself out of bed and to his dresser, he tried to prepare himself for spending the day around Antonio. Yesterday evening, Lorenzo had been pulled aside by his grandfather, and told, with no room to argue, that he would at least try and get to know Antonio, and that he was to spend the day around both his brother and the Spaniard. Now, Feliciano wasn’t the problem here, yes, he could get quite, quite annoying after a while, but Lorenzo had been dealing with him his whole life. No, it was Antonio that was the issue. Lorenzo did feel a little bad for him, going to a new country without knowing a ton of the language is something Lorenzo had to go through too, but he wouldn’t let that get in the way of his dislike for Antonio. He can’t just come into their home, make his grandfather and brother like him, have the nerve to go to their school and expect Lorenzo to like him.  
Tugging on a clean, striped t-shirt and jeans, Lorenzo wished he could continue to ignore Antonio and scowled, knowing that wasn’t an option if Grandpa Roma’s tone and expression last night said anything. Hesitantly, he tugged the white door to his bedroom open and stepped out.  
Golden sunlight streamed in from the bathroom window, the door to it left open, with transparent white curtains fluttering in a soft, cool breeze. The morning itself was peaceful, the kind of morning Feliciano would beg Lorenzo to come and paint with him outside. The kind of morning where Lorenzo would like to tend to his garden in the backyard or just sit and play his guitar.  
Trotting downstairs, he emerged into the living room, where his grandfather was sitting, reading. Light from the long, large window above the sofa made Roma’s mousy brown, gray-streaked hair glow lighter than it was. Roma looked up, smiling slightly when he saw Lorenzo.  
“Ah, so you finally decided to grace us with your presence, huh?” Roma asked, tone teasing.  
“Not by choice, and you know that.” Lorenzo stated, trying to tell his grandfather just what he thinks about all of this.  
Roma straightened up a little bit, sighing, “It’s for your own and Antonio’s good. There’s coffee in the kitchen. Feli and Antonio are in there too. Be nice.”  
Lorenzo crossed his arms, just mumbling“Yeah, bet.”  
“What was that?” Roma quirked an eyebrow, tone telling Lorenzo to just shut the fuck up and comply.  
Lorenzo took the hint and replied, “Yes, Nonno.” and started towards the kitchen.  
Opening the half-door to the kitchen and stepping in, Lorenzo heard Feli tiredly greet him, with quiet ‘buongiorno’. Lorenzo hummed in response, then grabbed a mug from the dishrack and stepped towards the coffee machine. That’s when Lorenzo’s morning was tarnished as he heard a bright voice from behind him.  
“Ah, hello, Lorenzo!” said Antonio, waving lightly and sitting beside Feli, with a demeanor way too happy.  
Lorenzo turned around slightly to make eye contact with him, scowled and slowly mumbled a “Yeah, hi.” then turned around, rolling his eyes.  
“Good job, Lorenzo, you managed to not be too rude there!” Feli snorted, presumably looking at Antonio as he said, “He’ll warm up eventually, promise.”  
Pouring some milk into his coffee, Lorenzo had to hold back a retort, for fear of pissing off his grandfather. Turning around to face his brother and unwelcome guest, Lorenzo leaned against the counter and sipped his coffee, theatrically rolling his eyes.  
They all just sat and stood in the awkward silence for a while before Antonio chose to speak.  
“What level grade are you in?” He asked Lorenzo, who was trying desperately to get it across to Antonio that he didn’t want to talk to him.  
“Eleven.” Lorenzo answered shortly, trying to end the already brief conversation.  
“That’s nice! I’m in twelve, you are only a year younger?” Antonio continued, seemingly oblivious to the cues given.  
“Sì.”  
“Hopefully I’ll see you in school though! I know Feli is in nine.” Antonio said, still oblivious to the fact that Lorenzo didn’t want to talk.  
“Fucking congrats.” Lorenzo huffed, drinking his coffee.  
Feliciano looked up, giving Lorenzo a disappointed look. He frowned,“Be nice, Lorenzo.”  
Finishing his coffee, Lorenzo rinsed out his mug and went to leave the kitchen, mumbling “Whatever you say.”  
_______________  
When two in the afternoon eventually rolled around, Lorenzo was shoved in the car, lucky enough still in the front seat, as Roma had the three teens pile in for the school open house. It was time to go claim your schedule and locker, meet up with friends from school if you hadn’t seen them recently and sign up for fall sports. He wasn’t looking forward to it, though at least he could see Emma again, it had been a while. Emma Janssens was the only one who Lorenzo actually considered a friend at school, seeing as they had known each other since the Vargas family had moved to the area. It’s not like Lorenzo was a loner, he just generally hated most people.  
“Nonno?” spoke a voice from behind Lorenzo, “Could I stay over at Ludwig’s tonight with him and Kiku? We’ve been talking about it for a little while.”  
Speaking of people Lorenzo fucking hates. That German bastard and his loud-mouth brother. He didn’t know why the hell his brother was so attached to that blond-haired, potato-eating jerk. Lorenzo actually quite liked Kiku, despite having met him just a few times. Not that German rat though. Honestly, the only reason, other than the kid being German, Lorenzo didn’t like him is because he had a quite obvious, annoying crush on Feliciano. Though being a devoted Catholic, Lorenzo didn’t quite see it as wrong due to the gender, just the fact that Feli is his little brother and that fucking potato bastard had no damn right to come in and try and hurt him.  
“No reason to not, just don’t get into trouble.” Roma responded, smiling. Roma knew that this meant Lorenzo would have to spend the evening with no one but Roma and Antonio, and Lorenzo could smell his plan from a mile away. He opened his mouth to call it out when his grandfather shushed him immediately.  
Hmph, fine. I’ll just try to shut it down. Lorenzo thought. The ride through the hilly areas of their town didn’t last long, especially with how shit Roma was at driving, as they pulled into the high school situated on a hill. Having some errands to run, Roma just dropped the three off, pulling away after telling Lorenzo to show Feli and Antonio the ropes. Lorenzo sighed, he knew he had no choice.  
Trying to get Feli all set up was a hassle in of itself, without the principal of the school constantly checking up on Antonio and stopping them. After about an hour of showing the two where everything was, Lorenzo finally was foolish enough to think he’d be done soon enough. Oh, how wrong he was.  
While talking with Emma, his brother went off after having noticed Kiku standing in the hallway, looking confused, and Antonio distracted by school staff, or so he thought, Lorenzo heard an annoyingly familiar voice come from over his shoulder.  
“Lorenzo-- oh! Hello! What’s your name?” Antonio inquired after spotting Emma.  
She smiled, seemingly happy to meet a new person. “I’m Emma, you? Where are you from, if you don’t mind me asking?”  
“Antonio, I’m from Spain. How l--” Antonio started, being interrupted quickly.  
“What did you want?” Lorenzo asked rudely, no surprise to Emma, who was always the friendlier of the two. She sighed, it could be hard to deal with Lorenzo sometimes.  
“You know when Roma is getting us?” At that Lorenzo took out his phone, and saw a text from his grandfather simply reading ‘almost there’.  
“Now.” Lorenzo turned to Emma to bid his goodbye before quickly walking over to his brother, making Antonio hurry to catch up.  
“Feli,” Lorenzo shouted to his brother, who was ten feet down the hallway, presumably at Kiku’s locker. Sadly, the German bastard was there too. Shooting a glare at the blond, he continued “D’you have everything you need for the night?”  
Despite not bringing anything with him, Feliciano stayed over with Ludwig so often that Lorenzo already knew the answer, but was obligated to ask. Feliciano nodded, waved, and shouted back, “Yes! Have a good night Lorenzo, you too Toni!”  
Lorenzo acknowledged that, and power-walked down to the lobby, hearing Kiku softly scold Feli for yelling and that potato-eater make an off-hand comment about how scary Lorenzo was as he walked off. Antonio again had to hustle to keep pace with Lorenzo, despite being a bit taller.  
“You don’t like Feli’s friend?” Antonio asked, from slightly behind. Keeping up his pace despite his stature, Lorenzo just grimaced.  
“What gave you that idea?” He asked sarcastically, only stopping once they were down the flight of stairs and outside of the front doors.  
“You looked mad when you saw him,” Antonio said, either not understanding the sarcasm or just choosing to ignore it, “He said you’re scary, too.”  
“Yeah well, that kid deserves it, damnit.” Finally looking at Antonio, the late afternoon sun bounced off of his tan skin and reflected in his green eyes in a way that was almost… pretty. Well, it would be if Antonio wasn’t as annoying as fuck and a boy. Lorenzo tried to clear that thought as he spoke once more, “Listen here, bastard. I don’t plan on being your friend, I don’t want to be your friend. Just because my brother seems to like you doesn’t mean I ever will. Keep that in mind.”  
Antonio looked still cheerful. He didn’t know what Lorenzo was trying to say for a second, before speaking up, “I’m sure we can be friends, don’t worry!”  
God damnit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2!! It's too rainy to go on a run today, or practice volleyball, so this is probably what I'm gonna do all day haha  
> I promise Lorenzowon't be a dick for the whole fic, he'll be likeable soon enough haha  
> -Santo


	3. How to Try and Understand a Confusing Italian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Antonio doesn't understand why Lorenzo acts so weird around him, but is determined to find out.

On the ride back to the Vargas’ home, the car was quiet, other than the radio playing softly, songs undoubtedly from decades ago from one of Roma’s CDs setting an odd atmosphere in the car, one Antonio couldn’t quite pinpoint. The mood in the car confused him, as did Lorenzo.  
He couldn’t quite figure out whether he was just having issues understanding the eldest of the Vargas brothers due to a bit of a language gap, or if it was a cultural thing, or if Lorenzo was just like that. Antonio didn’t want to believe it was just because Lorenzo straight up didn’t like him, instead thinking maybe it was one of the above, or maybe Feliciano was right, and Lorenzo needed time to warm up to him. That would be alright, Antonio thought to himself, I want to get to know him. He might take a while but that’s okay.  
To be honest, Antonio was more intrigued than anything else. Since arriving in America, Lorenzo had been one of the many confusing things he’d been encountering. He’d barely spoken to Antonio, and even looked displeased at most times around him, a stark contrast to his little brother, despite how similar they look. But just because it hasn’t been as easy getting to know him as it was Feli didn’t mean Antonio liked him any less, if fact it almost made him focus on Lorenzo more. He was just… strange, in an I-act-like-I-hate-you way.  
From the scowl Antonio was greeted with at the airport to now, with Lorenzo’s fiery personality coming out earlier that evening, Antonio was curious and even borderline charmed by him. Despite the obvious bad attitude, and frequent cursing (of course Toni knew how to curse in English, he’s from Spain, not stupid), he found Lorenzo a tiny, little bit endearing.  
Of course, it didn’t help that from the moment Antonio had spotted him, he’d found Lorenzo quite attractive. Why was perfectly demonstrated as Antonio glanced up, seeing Lorenzo’s olive skin absorbing the golden-orange sunlight, and due to his seat across the car from him, he could see light bouncing off of Lorenzo’s dark lashes, and his bright hazel eyes that look darker indoors, with flecks of green meeting his and--  
Oh shit, he’s staring, huh?  
Antonio, not quite embarrassed, just smiled and waved slightly at Lorenzo, who just scoffed and turned back around  
“So,” Roma chirped, noticing the two, “Why don’t we all watch a film tonight?”  
Antonio, hoping to spend some more time around Lorenzo to understand him better, agreed almost immediately,  
“But--” Lorenzo started, only to yet again be immediately hushed by Roma.  
“I’ve already told you, Lorenzo.” Roma stated, his tone sharp. He sighed, restoring his cheery attitude before asking, “Any film requests?” When no-one spoke up, Roma declared “Alright! Guess it’s my choice, then.”  
The ride only took another few minutes before they were back at the white two-story house with a red door and green shutters. Roma rushed inside, calling for Lorenzo to follow and help prepare dinner. Getting out and shutting the door, Antonio was stopped for a moment by Lorenzo, before he had to rush in.  
Lorenzo stepped in front of him, hands on his hips, and a frown gracing his delicate features. He looked Antonio in the eyes, before spitting out, “Don’t fucking stare at people, by the way. It’s weird.”  
Then he whipped around and rushed in the door, yelling to his grandfather in a language he couldn’t understand. Things like that were why Lorenzo was so interesting. Saying he wants nothing to do with Antonio, but then willingly talks to him, even if to tell him to fuck off.  
Slipping through the door and shutting it softly behind him, Antonio decided to join Roma and Lorenzo in preparing food. In spite of his keeping up a pleasant conversation with Roma, the room was quiet. Uncomfortably so. Even as they sat down to eat, through the meal, as they were washing up, it was just mute.  
Popping the disc into the player, Roma immediately took the armchair, forcing Antonio and Lorenzo to sit together (not that Toni was complaining). Lorenzo walked in and chose to sit at the opposite end of the sofa as the opening to Casablanca started playing on the television screen. Other than the sounds of the movie, crackling with age, the room was silent. Antonio felt like neither Roma or Lorenzo were even breathing.  
After maybe half an hour, Roma stood, stretched, and excused himself temporarily. This left Lorenzo and Antonio alone, sitting together on the sofa, three feet apart. He glanced over at Lorenzo, who was turned to the television screen, but obviously tuned out, not paying attention to the greyscale images flashing across the screen. Antonio opened his mouth to say something, then thought against it. Wrestling with himself for a second, eventually, Antonio chose to speak up.  
“You have seen this film before?” Antonio asked, trying to start with a friendly conversation.  
“Yes.” Lorenzo answered, voice flat. He really wasn’t giving Antonio much to work with.  
“Ah, I should’ve expected that. Feli said you grow tomatoes in the garden, but I haven’t gotten a chance to look. They’re probably ripe now, we should pick them!” He was desperately trying to find something to relate to Lorenzo over, and luckily Feliciano had informed Antonio that they both shared a love for tomatoes.  
Lorenzo perked up a little at that and actually looked at Antonio without a scowl and knitted brow, this time with only a scowl. “Yeah, I should go and see if they’re ripe, they should be. Why do you care?”  
Glad for his chance to bond over a common love with Lorenzo and to talk a little about his home, Antonio smiled and answered, “We grow them at my home in Spain, with some other plants. I care for the tomato plants, so because you do too, I thought we could care for them together!”  
Lorenzo quirked an eyebrow and puffed, mumbling “Maybe that means you won’t fuck them up.”  
“So we can?” Antonio beamed, “That’s so nice, Lorenzo!”  
Lorenzo turned away and quietly hissed “Whatever, shut up.”  
After their short conversation, they went back to watching the movie. Well, at least Lorenzo did. Antonio, instead, was thinking about how he can have a conversation like that with Lorenzo again, just longer. He was happy, feeling like he’d made progress with Lorenzo. He’d have to ask Feliciano what else Lorenzo was interested in, seeing as the younger brother had helped him out successfully this time. As the sun set over the tips of the trees, and Grandpa Roma returned to the room, the silence that had haunted Antonio before became more peaceful and relaxed without much explanation. He was well on his way to understanding the very confusing Italian sitting just a little closer than before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Third chapter! Wooo!!! I had to pick up a bunch of schoolwork today because we're gonna be quarantined for longer than originally thought, but I'm still gonna try and get a chapter out tomorrow too!  
> -Santo


	4. Picking Tomatoes in August

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe working with Antonio isn't actually too bad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK, SO this chapter is short. Like maybe 200-300 words shorter than usual. I am so sorry about that, I haven't known what to write for this so far because I have ideas for things that'll come in much later and none for right now. I'm still going to try my best, and hopefully next chapter will be out sooner than this was and maybe next time they'll start school. Anyway, enjoy!  
> -Santo

The next day, Lorenzo woke as normal. Dragging himself up and downstairs, he hadn’t quite remembered that he’d basically said yes to letting Antonio touch his precious tomato garden. That, however, couldn’t last.   
Lorenzo had been doing the usual, drinking coffee on the bright Saturday morning when Antonio walked in. Antonio was smiling, excited energy surrounding him. Despite his usual idiotically-cheerful manner, this struck Lorenzo as odd. Lorenzo looked at him questioningly, a grimace gracing his features. Why the hell did he look so happy?  
Finishing the cup and rinsing it, Lorenzo turned to see Antonio still looking stupid as he poured himself coffee as well.   
It had weirded him out enough for him to actually speak up. “What are you making that damn face for?” Lorenzo questioned abruptly.   
“I’m excited about later!” Antonio supplied, voice as upbeat as ever.   
“What d'you mean?” Lorenzo urged, trying to get him to at least explain what was happening ‘later’ that’d make him so excited.   
Quirking his head slightly, in a way that made Lorenzo think of a stupid, perplexed puppy, Antonio asked, “You said you would pick tomatoes with me, you remember?”  
Well shit.  
Lorenzo hadn’t thought Antonio would take that seriously, especially because he’d said maybe and had been being a dick to him since he’d arrived. Why would Antonio actually want to do something with someone so mean to him? That didn’t make sense. He probably was just in it for the tomatoes. Further, why was he so happy about that? Spending the day outside in the blistering heat picking tomatoes with the bitchiest guy on the planet didn’t sound in the least bit exciting, and Lorenzo is the bitchiest guy on the planet. Quizzing himself on why Antonio would actually want to do that, he was pulled out of his thoughts by the man himself.   
“Well, you remember now!” Antonio laughed lightly. Probably at how stupid he must think I am for forgetting, Lorenzo thought bitterly.  
“Yeah, well I’ll make you stay inside if you don’t wipe that stupid fucking grin off of your face.” He threatened, just as bitter as his thoughts.   
That afternoon, at around three, Lorenzo and Antonio found themselves outside, behind the white house, where a few rows of tomatoes grew, along with a few other harvestable plants. They were both clad in light-colored t-shirts, Lorenzo in jeans and Antonio in shorts. Basket in hand, Lorenzo stood as tall as he could against the bright summer sun. He glanced over at Toño, eyeing him with a certain amount of suspicion that seemed perfectly valid at the time. After all, Antonio could just have been bullshitting, and could totally fuck up the garden if that’s the case. Turning his glance into a brief glare, Lorenzo turned back around and said, “Let’s just get started.”   
After a quick nod from Antonio, they set to work, only talking now and then.   
The tomatoes were, as expected, ripe. The short rows bore enough fruit to fill both baskets, their smell fresh and light. The garden had obviously been flourishing, not by any hand other than Lorenzo’s. It was honestly the one thing he was truly proud of, this garden was all Lorenzo’s own, and he had tended to it himself for years. Somehow, despite his once inexperienced hands, it had always prospered. While Feliciano had always been admired for his art and outgoing personality, Lorenzo had only his garden to be proud of, and he hung onto that little strip of pride. The large, round fruit was just proof of his labors.   
Getting back into the house, both Antonio and Lorenzo’s backs cooled without the sun’s constant presence. They couldn’t be sure how long they were out there, but if the heat surrounding them and the slight crick in their necks said anything, it was a while. Luckily, there was a benefit to their efforts. Namely, two full baskets of beautiful tomatoes.  
Setting his basket on the counter, Antonio said, “What will we do now?”  
Surprisingly enough, Lorenzo hadn’t fully hated his time with Antonio that day. Lorenzo was expecting to want to shoot himself at every corner, and yet, he’d almost enjoyed it, not that he’d ever admit to it. Antonio wasn’t that irritating. It was a scary thought that Lorenzo would absolutely never let cross his mind. Before responding, Lorenzo glanced at the clock. “I’m in charge of cooking tonight. I’m gonna start soon, probably will use a tomato from the garden.”  
Antonio suddenly got that dopey look from the morning on his face once again. “Can I help you?”  
Sighing dramatically, he let his irate personality peek out as he shot another glare at Antonio. Lorenzo said, “Do whatever you want, bastard. Just don’t be in my way.”   
Lorenzo, much like he had earlier, came to realize that having Antonio around maybe wasn’t so bad. Antonio wasn’t completely useless in a kitchen. As Lorenzo pulled out the necessary ingredients to make the meal, Antonio started asking about what he should get out as well. It was irritating, Lorenzo was sure of that, but he put Antonio to work.  
When Antonio put the fettucini into the boiling water, he ended up mistakenly bumping his hand against the sweltering pot. Antonio shot his hand away, yelping out of pain.  
Lorenzo, hearing the sound, turned around to face him. Without any pity in his voice, Lorenzo asked, “What the fuck did you do this time?”  
Giving an awkward smile through the hurt still emanating from the burn, Antonio said, “Uh… it burnt me?”  
And suddenly, being in the kitchen with Antonio was that bad.


	5. The New Kid in Town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Antonio readies himself for the first day of American school. Already meeting a new 'friend', maybe it won't be so bad.

Eventually, school came around to interrupt the summer and unlike many young people who groan at just the thought of it, Antonio was excited. It was his first secular school experience, having gone to a Catholic school before, and in a whole new country. He couldn’t wait to find out why everyone hated school in America so much.   
Though he did have to admit, getting up at six in the morning wasn’t the most pleasant experience.   
Regardless of the whiny little voice in the back of his mind calling him back to the comfort of the bed and tempting him to dive under the white comforter once more, Antonio pulled himself away. Standing up, his head still heavy with sleep, he counted down to when he’d turn on the light, wincing when he finally had. The light was unwelcome and intruding to his eyes, so Antonio let them adjust.  
Right. Now it was time to get dressed for the day.  
It’s not that Antonio wanted to have to wear an uncomfortable dress shirt, but having only gone to a school with a uniform, he didn’t really know what the standard was for school in America. All he could do was hope that all the movies he’d seen that took place in America were correct as he dragged out a t-shirt and shorts once again.   
Finishing up, he grabbed his phone off its charger and went to brush his teeth.  
Luckily, no one else was in the small bathroom at the end of the hall. Roma had already left for work and the other two were off doing their own things. Grabbing his toothbrush, Antonio squeezed out some paste and stuck the toothbrush in his mouth. The minty taste of the toothpaste was overwhelming in a way only toothpaste can be, and he was grateful to be done when he was finished. Looking at himself in the mirror, Antonio tried to pat down some stubborn hair, even if his hair was usually a little bit of a mess anyhow.   
He’d already met much of the school staff and a few other students, so he had nothing to worry about, right?   
Swallowing down his anxiety-inducing thought, Antonio exited the bathroom and headed for the kitchen. The living and dining rooms were empty and quiet chatter was sounding from inside the kitchen.   
Unsurprisingly, when Antonio walked in, Lorenzo and Feliciano were speaking, facing each other on opposite sides of the counter. Well, more like Lorenzo was snorting and making the occasional catty comment as Feliciano whined about something or other. Noticing him, both brothers paused their conversation.   
“Buongiorno!” Feliciano perked up when Antonio walked in, offering a characteristically chipper greeting. Lorenzo just gave a disgruntled hum.  
“Good Morning!” Antonio gave an equally optimistic response.  
“How are you feeling about the first day of school here?” Feli asked, sipping his coffee.   
Antonio temporarily turned his back in order to get himself some coffee, feeling that unpleasant grip on his gut return as Feli reminded him of the exact cause of it. Antonio paused, then said, “I am nervous, but it will be fine! My English is good and I know the teachers, it’ll go well!”  
Antonio turned back around as Feli smiled at him. “I’m sure it will!”  
Lorenzo just rolled his eyes. “What makes you two so sure? ‘Could go like shit.”   
Feliciano lightly slapped his brother’s arm from across the counter, giving him a disapproving look, “Lorenzo! Don’t be like that!” When Lorenzo just rolled his eyes once more, Feliciano lowered his voice slightly and just whispered, “Think of what Nonno would say.”  
That got Lorenzo to stop with the comments, if only for the time being.   
A silence enveloped the room as all three ceased speaking. Antonio finished his coffee, and after putting the mug in the sink, stood around aimlessly. There was still a half-hour before they had to leave, seeing as first bell would ring at 7:30.   
“So, Antonio,” Feliciano finally broke the silence, “What’s on your schedule?”  
Antonio tried to think back. His schedule was in his backpack, which was sitting across the room in the corner of the kitchen along with Feliciano’s and Lorenzo’s, and he didn’t want to go and get it out. Not quite sure, he said, “Ah, I think maybe Health is my first class? But I don’t know after that.”  
"Hm, I thought you signed up to take French also, yeah?” Feliciano said.  
“Oh, yes! I forgot about that!” Antonio exclaimed, “I think French is second period.”  
Lorenzo looked at him and asked, “Why the fuck did you sign up to take French? You had a choice, and aren’t two languages here hard enough for you?”  
Antonio paused, Lorenzo had a little bit of a point there. “I thought it’s similar to Spanish. So maybe it won’t be very hard for me?”  
Lorenzo let out a huff before adding, “You sound really sure of your choice.”  
Feliciano frowned, and Antonio could tell either Lorenzo was about to get an earful or Roma would be told about Lorenzo’s choice of dialogue. Though Antonio didn’t know why Roma was so interested in what Lorenzo said to him.   
They continued on with the light conversation and sarcastic comments before the time came to walk down to the bus stop. Seeing as Antonio wasn’t allowed to drive, Lorenzo only had his learner’s permit and Feliciano was too young (plus the Vargases only having one car), they had to take the bus, which Antonio was no stranger to. Though, apparently, the school buses in rural New York were a little different than the ones made for public transport in Madrid.   
Antonio learned that quickly.  
Instead of a few seats, some bars to hold onto, and some open space, there were about twenty to thirty total seats made of maroon fake leather lining each side of a slim aisle and at least two people packed into most seats. It was also extremely loud, despite the early hour and the fact that this was the first day of school.   
It seemed like almost instantaneously Feliciano had spotted a friend, zooming to sit with a blond student. If Antonio recalled correctly, this was the friend that Lorenzo hated.  
Somehow Lorenzo held back from threatening the kid. Antonio and Lorenzo were left to find a seat for themselves and the only seat left was in the back. Pushing through the many legs sticking out into the aisle, they managed to settle themselves into the uncomfortably tight seat, with Lorenzo up against the bus wall and window, and Antonio joining the crowd of people with limbs sticking out into the aisle.  
It had only been a minute or two before one of the people being loud, who was actually in the seat across the aisle from them, noticed them. The loud guy was extremely pale, with what looked like white hair shining in the morning sun. He also seemed to have quite the amusing disposition.  
“Hey! Vargas!” He yelled, presumably at Lorenzo. Pointing his thumb at Antonio, the loud guy continued “Who’s this?”  
Lorenzo scoffed and rolled his eyes. “Fuck off. Ask him yourself, asshole.”   
Now turning his attention to Antonio, the loud guy seemed unfazed by Lorenzo’s response. “You’re new here, who’re ya?”  
“I’m Antonio, and I’m an exchange student from Spain,” Antonio answered.  
“Sweet. I’m Gilbert,” The loud guy, Gilbert, said. He paused then continued, “So… you here for just a year or…?”  
“Yeah, that’s typically what being an exchange student entails.” Lorenzo spat out irritably.  
“Good to see you haven’t changed,” Gilbert said back, though this time seeming amused with Lorenzo’s sour statement. “Except for the fact that you’re sitting with someone. Why ya sitting so close to Toni, huh?”  
Antonio didn’t entirely know what Lorenzo said back, what he said most likely being in Italian, and why he was so angry about it. Antonio didn’t know much Italian, but he thought he caught the word ‘stronzo’ somewhere in there. Something about Gilbert’s statement puzzled Antonio, though.   
Gilbert just laughed obnoxiously. “Calm down, I was only joking.”  
“I’m staying with his family for the year,” Antonio said, hoping to clear the air.  
“Ah, that makes sense.” Said Gilbert, clicking his tongue. “So, what year are ya in?”  
“I’m in grade twelve.” Gilbert seemed to be pretty friendly, and Antonio wasn’t complaining about meeting someone who seemingly wanted to talk to him.   
Gilbert’s smile widened just a bit when he heard that, responding “Sick! So am I! I can totally be your new, awesome friend that shows you the ropes!”  
Lorenzo huffed, “Don’t you think I’ve explained at least most of this shit to him already, Beilschmidt?”  
Gilbert snorted, saying “You’re a little junior, though! Leave it up to the big boys to fill him in!”  
“I will fucking cu--” Lorenzo spat, being cut off by Gilbert’s loud, obnoxious laugh.  
Antonio couldn’t quite tell if Lorenzo was just extra irate that day or had a personal grudge against Gilbert. He decided to ask.  
“You know each other?” Antonio asked them.  
“Unfortunately.” Lorenzo stated.  
“Ja, he hates me because our brothers are fu--” Gilbert was interrupted by a sharp shout from Lorenzo.  
“Fucking mention my brother like that again, and I’ll cut your fucking balls off bastard!”   
Gilbert cackled once more.  
They continued on like that for about ten minutes longer, Gilbert and Antonio talking, Lorenzo commenting every now and again, Gilbert pissing Lorenzo off, etc.  
Then they arrived at the school.   
Pulling up, the brown brick, two-story building looked the same as it had just a little while ago when Antonio had come to claim his locker. The flagpole looming over the bus and the white letters plastered above the entrance weren’t all too inviting.  
Just like the movies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LONGEST CHAPTER YET!!! six pages babeyyyyy (most are four lol) plus GILBERTS HERE NOW TOO! ANYWAY, sorry this took so long!!! i haven't really been doing too well in the head recently but I'm going to try to keep up with this anyhow!!!! this is actually the lonngest i've kept up w a fic since i was 12, but regardless. Hope you enjoyed!!!  
> -Santo


End file.
